Cat's Valentines Day
by Raiultima
Summary: Cat askes her girlfriend for a special present. Can Tori deliver?


_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Nickelodeon Show Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon, and not me. Thanks!_

**A/N: My second One-shot**

**Cat's Valentines Day**

"Please?"

Cat looked at her girlfriend adoringly and innocently, knowing that the latina was a sucker for her. Especially when she batted her eyes. So the redhead poured it on extra thick, pushing her lower lip out into a pout, and watering her eyes with fake tears. Tori tried to look away, but she was already caught. Her girlfriend, who she had been with for six months, wasn't playing fair. So Tori decided not to also. They were home alone, so Tori walked to the patio door, locking it and closing the blinds. She also made sure to lock the front door, and moved back on the couch. She ran her hand up the inside of Cat's leg, tracing and watching the poor girl's self control start to waver.

"Are you sure? We've never done anything like this before." Tori moved her fingers to Cat's panties, moving them gently aside and using the tip of her index to tease Cat's clit. Tori watched as Cat, full of hormonal lust, nodded her head, then begged for her request to be considered. "Okay, so what's in it for me?" Tori, keeping her hand in place, moved to Cat's neck, sucking on the side and listening as the girl literally started to purr.

"Oh... Tori. Don't be shy. You know you'd have fun too. Can we, please? I'll do anything, I promise." Cat was desperate. As dumb as she sounded, and innocent as she acted, the girl really was intelligent. And she knew how to manipulate people into doing what she asked, or wanted. So when Tori whispered a rather low okay, Cat gleefully squealed, and pulled Tori into her. Their lips met instantly, and they made sure to make the best of their evening together.

xxxxx

"Hey, Jade. Can I talk to you?" Tori looked to the goth, who was rather displeased that she was being engaged in conversation by her worst enemy. She turned around, looking Tori dead in the face, a bored look on her own.

"What?" Jade sipped her coffee, and feigned her interest.

"Well, it's just that Cat and I were talking last night, and I- HEY, where are you going? I wasn't done talking."

"I was done listening." The goth sauntered away, her hips drawing Tori in. The latina could see why Cat had requested what she had. Jade had a certain allure to her. Even though dark and dangerous, that made it more fun. Especially if you won the game and got her, even if for just one night. Tori walked up to the scissor covered locker, and waited for Jade to finish, before allowing herself to continue.

"Cat needs some help with a project. I'm working with André tonight, and she wanted to know if you could do it? Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Sikowitz, yes challenge."

"That was last year, Vega. Besides, I have my own shit to do." The goth started to walk away, before Tori grabbed her arm. After a rather dangerous look from Jade, Tori let go, before holding up a twenty.

"It's yours if you at least help the girl. It's only one night." Jade snatched the twenty, and smiled to Tori.

"Uggh, fine. ONE NIGHT. And I'd better get a thank you." **"Oh, don't worry, Jade. You'll get much more than that. And Cat, you may or may not owe me for this." **Tori, satisfied that all might actually go well, went about her day as if nothing were up.

xxxxx

After school, Tori waited for Jade to leave, probably heading home before heading to Cat's. Tori, unable to contain her excitement, pulled out her phone, bringing up Cat's number and sending a quick text.

_**Hey, baby. We are a go. Text Jade and make sure she's coming, and I'll be there shortly**_

_**YAY! Give me a sec.**_

_**Tori, Jade will be here at seven**_

_**I'll be there at six thirty**_

Tori got into her car, thankful that during her last driving test, she hadn't hit any old ladies, and had finally gotten her license. She may not have the nicest car, but it still drove. It was the freedom of being able to drive that gave Tori the courage to ask Cat out the first time, which had lead them to where they were. She drove home to grab a few things for the evening, and to make sure to be as prepared as possible for whatever may come at her. Because the possibilities of what she and Cat were planning were dangerous. Ludacris even. But the allure of Jade was too strong.

xxxxx

Tori pulled into Cat's driveway at six fifteen, and the bouncy redhead didn't seem to mind that her girlfriend had shown up early. Especially on the most romantic day of the year. Cat had used this day, and the correlation to her name, to get Tori to reluctantly agree to their plans. Jade, who had no significant other, after breaking up with Beck again, was just happy to have something to do on this stupid holiday, so she wouldn't be reminded that she was alone, again. It was the story of her life.

Tori walked into her girlfriend's house, noting that, once again, there was no one there. Cat was old enough that her parents believed her able to handle herself. And since she spent most of the time with Tori anyway, there never was cause to be overprotective. Cat pulled Tori in, running her hands down to Tori's ass, and grabbing on a bit too tight. Tori looked at the girl, tapping her nose, prodcing another pout.

"Uh-uh. Wait for Jade. Then, we can play all we want." The girls shared an excited giggle, both knowing the other was happy to be doing what they were. For the remainder of the time that Cat and Tori waited for Jade, their lips stayed locked, and their hands played. But they couldn't risk Jade figuring out what was going on, and leaving before the festivities. Soon, the dark girl pulled up, and Tori went to Cat's closet to hide. It didn't take long for Jade to come in, without a knock or an invitation from Cat.

"Uggh, Cat. I'm here. Now what do you need help with?" Cat smiled, and hugged her best friend. She was about to shatter the foundation of their friendship, but she really didn't care. She wanted this too badly. She motioned to her room, and Jade followed, pounding her boots on the hardwood steps as she went. Once secure inside of Cat's room, the redhead locked the door, and Tori sprung into action.

She grabbed one of Jade's hands, and latched a pair of handcuffs onto it, and the other end to the bedpost. Cat did the same with her other arm, and soon, the goth was flailing rather violently trying to escape.

"LET ME GO. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"You know, Cat, I'm glad she used the word fuck, aren't you?" The redhead giggled. She ran her hand down Jade's leg, who was fighting her the entire way. As she held Jade down, Tori latched more cuffs onto her, securing both legs and Jade's fate. Cat and Tori looked to each other, a sparkle in both their eyes. "Alright, kitten. This is your Valentine's day present. I think you get to go first."

Jade, who was starting to clue in, started spiting venom while threatening bodily harm. She had no ill will toward Cat, and even though she hated Tori, she secretly knew her life wouldn't be the same without her. So she wasn't about to kill them. But she sure as hell would hurt them. Cat moved her hand back up Jade's leg, under the skirt. Feeling the panties in the way of her prize, Cat took a page from Jade's book. She found a pair of scissors, and started to cut the fabric away. And Tori, doing her best to keep Jade distracted, moved her lips to Jade's, softly engaging their first kiss.

"WOAH, BOTH OF YOU. STOP THIS NOW!" Jade was in no position to threaten, but knew she would eventually be freed. She would get her revenge. And Cat and Tori knew that, so they were ignoring her threats and went along with their plan. Soon, Cat had Jade's skirt and panties cut, and slowly teased herself and Tori by moving them off at too slow a speed. Finally seeing Jade's core, which was clean and almost begging for attention, Cat spoke to Tori.

"I think I'll be fine here. These are for you." Cat handed the scissors away, and the latina instantly put them to use. She started cutting Jade's top, and made sure to get her bra as well. Soon, the goth's breasts were exposed also, and again, the girls took their time to admire her. Tori spoke first.

"You know, Jade, you're really hot. If it weren't for Cat, then this wouldn't be happening right now. This was her idea, and this is her present for today. So be a good girl, and let her have her fun." She wouldn't admit it, but captive rape was one of Jade's fantasies. Soon, the goth agreed, and Cat smiled. Her lips found Tori's and Jade watched as the girls started shedding each other of their clothing as well. **"Damn, Vega, Cat. You girls look pretty good yourselves."** She wasn't gay, but it didn't stop Jade from wondering about her best friend, and Tori. And she was happy to see the beautiful answers in front of her. As soon as they were ready, Tori moved herself back to Jade's lips, pressing her own to them softly again, and grabbing hold of one of her breasts. She stroked the nipple softly, and listened as Jade actually started moaning.

"Oh, Jade, do you like that?" The goth nodded, and felt as Cat's hand moved across her legs again, and hit her clit finally. Jade's breath hitched, and her eyes slammed shut. Tori moved her mouth to the large breasts, sucking them to a point and licking them. Soon, Jade, who was probably enjoying everything more than her two attackers, started whimpering. It had been nine long months since she and Beck had last had sex, and now her body craved it. What Jade wasn't expecting was for Cat to go further. But when Cat shoved two fingers into the wet folds, Jade cried out against them, and started begging.

Cat and Tori were happy to oblige, and soon, Tori and Cat were making out again, while Cat worked Jade's lower body, and Tori's hand stayed occupied with Jade's chest. After a few minutes, Cat started increasing the pressure and tempo, and giving Jade everything she was made of. Finally, Jade's body gave out, and she collapsed, pleading with Cat to stop. She did, before Tori winked at her.

"Oh Jade, there is another thing. Cat doesn't just want to fuck you. She wants you to fuck her." Jade, understanding that it was polite to repay services rendered, did the only thing she knew how to.

"Okay then. Cat, come sit on my mouth. Tori, please, release my hands."

"You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"My feet are still bound. I couldn't go anywhere if I tried." Tori thought for a moment, seeing the truth in Jade's words. She freed Jade's hands, and Cat did her best to move onto Jade's mouth without blocking her nose and airways. Soon, Jade grabbed the small girl by the hips, and pulled her in as close as possible, eating her out. Cat, whose volume made the whole house echo, did her best to keep herself composed. Tori decided to help, and placed one of Cat's hands on Jade's midsection to help steady her. She placed the other on her own chest, and the redhead grasped a bit hard. But Tori didn't mind. She knew she was next, and wanted her body as amped as possible.

Tori's lips found Cat's, silencing the girls pleasured screaming and moaning, and her hands found her's and Jade's chests. She continued her work with Jade's tits, and started on Cat at the same time. Soon, Cat started moving her hips, doing her best to get Jade's tongue into the best place possible. Once she found it, she allowed Tori and Jade to force the best orgasm she had ever had, and she rode its euphoria, hoping it would never end. After a few moments, Cat dismounted Jade, and the goth looked to Tori.

"Your turn, Vega. You know you want to." A dangerous, sexy look found it's way to Tori, and she didn't care that it may be a trap. She decided against being eaten out, though. She freed one of Jade's legs, and moved it above hers. Then she placed her other above Jade's still bound leg, and their clits met. Tori started to grind, elating herself and Jade. Soon, Cat recovered enough to move between the girls enough to kiss Jade, and to feel as Tori started kissing her back and shoulders. Tori grabbed Jade's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her closer, their clits massaging each other even more.

Cat kept her lips locked with Jade's, and her hand moved down to hers and Tori's legs, and she moved her thumb and pinky out, allowing them to be inserted into each girl, exponentially increasing their pleasure. Tori's free hand went to Cat's tight ass, squeezing it and causing the girl to jump. Jade's free hand went to Tori's, as she was doing her best to bring all three girls together as close as possible, to keep their pleasure going. Tori finally came, and Cat brought her hand up, placing her thumb and pinky in her mouth, tasting both girls and smiling.

"Tori, thank you. This has to be the best Valentine's day ever."

"I'll say. Vega, Cat, next year, we're doing this so much better." Jade was out of breath, a glisten of sweat running across her entire body. Of course, both her companions looked just the same way, so she wouldn't be embarassed to be the only one. "And one more thing."

"What?" Tori looked to Cat, kissing her and pulling her in close. She whispered a soft 'I love you, Kitten', and waited for Jade's response.

"You owe me some new clothes." The girls laughed, and smiled to each other.

"Or-" Cat spoke up. "we could just fuck you again. Would that pay off the debt?"

"I suppose. But then again, those were some of my favorites." Jade smiled seductively, hoping and praying that her body wouldn't go sex deprived as long as it had.

"Don't worry, Jade. We'll make it up to you." Tori moved her mouth back to Jade's, and moved her entire body on top. Their breasts sliding against each other's, they both smiled to each other, and to the contact. Tori knew this was a present she wouldn't mind giving Cat every so often, if Jade were willing. Jade moved off Tori's lips, smiling to Cat.

"I hope so. I really don't want to wait another year." The girls smiled, before getting back into pleasuring each other again.


End file.
